


Sense

by 30_23_0



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Heterochromia, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Rimming, Soulmates, Teacher-Student Relationship, aboverse, heatsex, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30_23_0/pseuds/30_23_0
Summary: A pair of glowing eyes looked at him from under the table, the eyes were captivating, changing colors as they flashed different colors, one bright purple like amythest, another a beautiful green, like jade, then both of them turning into warm brown.





	Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from Aff. English is not my first language.

*cough, shamelessness ahead 

 

Chanyeol opened the school physics lab to retrieve his phone which he forgot during his class. It was after school time so the whole place was deserted, it was better as he doesn't have to smell the various types of scents which always invaded his nose. There was nothing he can do to stop them, he was an alpha with the heightened sense of smell. It's not like he dislikes his abilities but sometimes it was difficult to breathe with all the mingled smells of humans and wolfs disturbing his senses.

As soon as he opened the door a smell hit his nose. He inhaled the air deeply trying to get the mouthwatering smell more into his system. There was a freshness in the scent, something flowery, like roses wet with dew drops mixed with a fruitiness, it was difficult to pinpoint or describe the smell completely. He can feel the smell overpowering him, gaining control over his body which started to move inwards in the lab, his nose taking in the freshness following the scent. He licked his own lips, there were shivers in his body as the scent increased in intensity completely invading his mind and he was loving it.

His consciousness told him that there wasn't supposed to be any person inside the closed lab, the school time was already over. And if someone, a student was locked in there, it was his concern as a teacher. The scent was unknown to him, so maybe it belongs to someone who broke in, there was a possibility of theft. He took the air in again, gulping he licked his lips, his mouth was watering, he was losing consciousness as his wolf clawed inside to take over. It was difficult to suppress the instincts as the smell turned sweeter wrecking havoc on his mind and body messing up his conscious thoughts.

 

Chanyeol can't help but get sweaty, his eyes turning dizzy as he fights his wolf from taking over. He can feel his manhood getting hard in arousal, the pants getting tighter, the temperature of the lab rising continously. His instincts telling him to find the owner of the smell and eat up. He couldn't bother if it was a girl or a boy, a student or a burglar, some thief or innocent being, the only thing that mattered it was a smell of an omega, the ripeness and over sweetness conforming that the flowery and dizzying smell belongs to an omega in heat or verge of heat. Chanyeol can only think of devouring the omega totally forgetting that he wasn't supposed to indulge in anything sexual with a student, heck, he didn't even know if it was a student.

The Alpha forgot his reason to visit the lab, his mobile, and started searching frantically for the source of the smell. He would die if he couldn't find the owner and have his way with the person. His hardness was killing him as it started to grow larger in the confines of his boxers causing pain. He tore open the first few buttons of his shirt and vest he was wearing underneath with the long nails, exposing the chiseled muscles. He threw away his belt on the ground, moving forward to the wooden table covered in three sides, full of papers and some lab accessories at the corner. He inhaled again making sure that the target was there behind the table, maybe hiding beneath it.

 

Chanyeol moved away the things from the table with both his hands, the papers scattered around on the ground and the metal instrument fell on the floor creating sounds, a few metal balls rolling on the ground. It was least of his concern if anything broke, only the urge to have sex occupying his mind. He pressed both his hands on the table top, bended his body and took a deep whiff of the mindblowing scent, it was heavy there completely muddling his senses, encasing him from all sides. His animal instincts slowly taking over his consciousness. He licked his upper lip, opened the button on his pants as he walked around the table.

A pair of glowing eyes looked at him from under the table, the eyes were captivating, changing colors as they flashed different colors, one bright purple like amythest, another a beautiful green, like jade, then both of them turning into warm brown. It was a boy hiding under the table with lips as beautiful as flower petals, a sweet cherry color. The raven locks were covering the forehead, matted with sweat. The boy's face was flushed, a red color adding to the beauty as drops of sweats trickled down from his forehead to the neck pooling in the dips just over the pretty collarbones. The boy's shirt buttons were undone revealing the milky chest.

Chanyeol took another whiff of the air deeply inhaling the smell shutting his eyes in pleasure. He opened his eyes again and took a hold of the boy's hand dragging him out from under the table. Chanyeol put his face on the crook of the boy's shoulder bringing their bodies together keeping not an inch of gap between them. He licked a stripe of the slender white neck, now a light hue of pink in arousal. The boy shuddered in his embrace and whimpered. Chanyeol can smell the arousal of boy, feel the hard length of the sweet smelling omega who was smaller than him, completely fitting within his embrace, a perfect size.

 

The tall and hot physics teacher looked at the boy's face, he wasn't one of his students. The wolf clawed inside him to come out and devour the petite omega but Chanyeol wondered if the boy wasn't a student then who and how the hell he was inside the lab, the lab was locked from outside. The boy looked so small and Chanyeol can smell the scent of fear coming from the boy. His wolf told him to overlook the fear but his human self couldn't do it. He picked up the boy holding him on the waist and made him sit on the table. His eyes locked on the cherry lips, they were slightly parted as the boy was breathing hard. He tried to control himself but gave in the temptation.

He took away the shirt from the boy's body and dropped it on the floor. The boy crossed his hand over his pale chest trying his best to cover the bare torso and the perky nipples while looking downwards. Chanyeol breathed harder, the shyness of the boy adding fuel to his desires, the wolf telling him to wreck the omega. The boy was beautiful and the teacher doesn't want to hurt him anyway. He eyed the boy's body carefully, the boy has a unblemished body, there were muscles just enough to enhance the beauty, a slender waist and wide hips, there was wet patches forming on the smaller's pants, the feet locking each other, the toes were curled inwards. The boy had beautiful hands, the most beautiful Chanyeol have ever seen with long slender feminine fingers.

The boy looked quite feminine but was also oozing manliness, his shoulders were broad and there were hints of faint abs on his torso, a supple stomach, a nice v-line, a happy trail that was leading to the pants. Chanyeol was mesmerized by the amazing mixture of masculinity and femininity, he took the boy's jaw in his hand making the boy to look up. He licked the lower lip of the boy. The boy's hand moved to hold on the taller's biceps as he closed his eyes. Chanyeol's hand found the nipples of the smaller and he stared to slowly rub them with his thumb. The boy whimpered "Alpha... p..please "

 

The voice of the smaller sounded like music on the teacher's ears, he kissed the smaller full on lips, the cherry lips were so sweet that Chanyeol thought he was ready to die if he had to drink poison from the soft petals. He pinched one of the smaller's nipples and then twisted it a little. The boy's nails dug deeper on his biceps as he moaned "ah..ahh.. All.. Alpha.. ". Chanyeol can tell it was out of pleasure he was giving the omega and not just pain. The boy's hand moved over the taller's torso trying to open the open the half torn clothes. 

Chanyeol took pity on the boy's aroused state and tore away his own clothes when the buttons were giving him trouble. The boy looked hungrily at the teacher's body, licking his lips and gulping visibly, the alpha's dominant smell taking control over his mind and body. The cinnamon scent of the taller was invading his senses causing his body to react with heavy arousal, he can feel fluids coming out of his rear, his wolf trying to get the knot of the alpha, wishing to be filled up with the cum of the tale male wolf, flashing images of himself pinned down by the handsome alpha. He was a little afraid, confused about what to do as he was a virgin. He was feeling hot everywhere and it was painful, he can make out that he was in heat, his very first heat and all he wanted was to be dominated by the alpha. 

The alpha sensed the doubts and fears coming from the omega, he rubbed the sides of the omega gently trying to comfort the boy. He took a pink nub in his hot mouth and sucked on it, playing with it with his tongue. The boy's breath hitched, he pushed his chest more towards the hotness in search of more pleasure. Chanyeol welcomed the move sucking harder on the nipple causing the boy to moan. Chanyeol gave same treatment to the other nipple, the boy moaned louder and tugged on his silver hair.

 

Chanyeol's senses went haywire, he growled and pushed the boy down on the table hovering over him. The boy shivered at the deep sound, bit on the lower lip and looked at him with hooded eyes, full of lust. His nails grew longer and he tore away the pants from the boy's body along with the underwear. The boy had plush thighs and the taller can't help but bite them. The boy made a pained sound causing him to move and devour the cherry lips, his tongue probed in the smaller's cavern tasting the sweetness of the little mouth. He then focused on the slender neck, the sweet smell was so strong there making that it made him dizzy causing his incisors to press on the skin. Chanyeol was almost ready to break the white skin, marking the pretty boy as his omega but a wetness on his thigh distracted him. 

The boy's legs were hanging from his knees, and Chanyeol's eyes traced the line of slick that was coming out of the boy's hole and was trickling down on his calf. It was wet mess down there, a pool of slick on the table, the boys rear and thighs wet with the fluid, it glistened on the lights. The pink penis was dripping wet oozing precum. Chanyeol took hold of the soft thighs and separated them to take a look of the wet hole. His eyes flashed bright blue like the cloudless sky at the sight, his mouth watered and he licked his lips. He growled deeply as the boy tried to cover his hole with his pretty hands. He tightened his grip on the thighs and looked at the boy angrily. The boy's eyes were flashing colors again, the purple and green of the smaller's eyes making the taller more hungry. 

Chanyeol pushed the boy's body completely above the table bending the beautiful legs by taking hold under the knees of the boy. The boy can't help but try to find purchase by holding the sides of the table. The teacher looked at the hole dripping wet with juices. He tried to took hold of the thighs but his fingers slipped on the slick. He groaned and opened his own pants, letting them fall on the floor and got his feet out of them removing all the restrictions. He hurriedly took off his underwear and focused on the boy. He held the boy's thighs together, pressing them tightly against each other. The boy looked lost in arousal and a little confused at Chanyeol's behavior. His confusion vanished and he mewled as the taller put his impressive large rod through his thighs.

 

The taller can't help but groan in pleasure as he threw his head backwards, losing himself in the pleasure. He held the smaller's thighs close tightly squeezeing his dick. He pushed his length, pulled out and then pushed again among the supple thighs of the smaller, the wet slick on the thighs helping in the friction. The boy felt another wave of arousal hitting him as he saw the the taller's erection appearing and disappearing, then reappearing again through his thighs. He moaned out as the taller's length rubbed over his own arousal giving him jolts ot pleasure. He never thought he can feel this good while having sex. The teacher was lost in pleasure as he continued thigh fucking the smaller, he can feel his knot forming. 

Chanyeol suddenly pulled out, parted the thighs and smelled the delicious smell of the slick. The boy felt the breath of the taller on the skin around his puckered entrance and his hole clenched in desire. Chanyeol looked at the gaping hole and licked the entrance. More slick came out of the boy as he trembled in anticipation. Chanyeol ordered the boy to get on his fours and the the boy did so, pushing his ass in the air. The taller kneaded the soft butt cheeks causing the boy to put his face against the table, cheek pressed hard on the wood. He parted the asscheeks and the view of the hole took his breath away, slick was dripping out from the pink hole. The smell of the fluid made the taller's vision hazy, he inhaled more air and moaned, the pleasure of scent hitting his nose destroyed his senses, as if the slick gushing out of the boy was a drug and he was addicted. 

 

The teacher licked his lips and dived in, his tongue out to slurp up the juices coming out of the smaller's body. He licked the slick and it tasted amazing, delicious, almost heavenly to him. He can't help but start to suck out the fluid, drinking as much as he can. He probed his tongue, it went easily in. He tongue fucked the smaller as he drank the heavenly liquid. He can't get enough of the fluid, pressing his face completely in the crack he tried to drink every drop but it was never ending, the fluid was all over his cheeks and trickled down from his chin. His senses were lost in the taste. The boy curled his toes in pleasure, he mewled with parted lips, breathing hard as the alpha ate him out. He held the sides of the tables so hard that his fingers hurt. His legs were trembling and his knees would give up if not for the taller holding them in place. 

 

The boy's length quivered as he came over the table. He moaned louder at the sensitivity as the taller was still lapping up his juices, the more the alpha drank, the more slick was gushing out of his body. He whimpered again, his length was still hard and he wanted more, something bigger in his hole than the tongue. He wasn't satisfied, the taller's ministrations only made him more hungry, more horny, there was a fire burning inside him, a thirst that only the knot of the taller can quench. The hotness of his body was turning unbearable, he wanted release. He voiced out what his wolf told him "Al.. Alpha.. please.. pl.. please..m..more... I,.. I wa...want.. you... your k.. knot... please.."

Chanyeol carried the boy towards the couch on the another side of the huge lab, the fair boy looked ethereal on it, the dark blue hue of the furniture enhancing the fairness of the petite body. The boy sat up and took the taller's erection in his pretty hands, he looked up at the teacher as he gave a kitten lick on the head of the hardness. Chanyeol's mind clouded with desire and he encouraged the boy to put his member in the pretty mouth caressing the smaller's cheeks. Chanyeol felt more aroused as hotness engulfed his hard length. He can tell the boy was inexperienced, but he was trying to put in more. The boy wrapped his hand and rubbed the hardness that he couldn't take in. The boy looked up with two colors of eyes, asking if he was doing right and it made up for whatever techniques he was lacking. 

The teacher groaned tugging on the smaller's black hairs losing himself in the pleasure. The petite guy moaned around the length as more slick came out of him. The vibrations made the taller see the stars with closed eyes. He wanted to fuck the pretty mouth hard but controlled himself and his wolf with much difficulty considering the boy was not experienced enough. He took out his length from the hot cavern, he would lose control if the boy continues to suck on his manhood anymore. The boy felt empty, his lips chased the hardness trying to take it in his mouth again, instead Chanyeol pulled him up and kissed hard bruising the soft lips.

 

The boy moaned in the kiss as he felt two fingers in his ass. Chanyeol's fingers got wet with the slick as they easily entered the boy's ass. He scissored the boy making the boy bite on his shoulder in pleasure. Chanyeol felt pride rising in him as the boy's nails scratched his back, it stung a little but the taller paid attention to find the prostate of the smaller. The boy cried out in pleasure as the long digits abused his prostate repeatedly. He wanted more "Alpha.. Al..pha.. pwease.. you.. your..k...knot..". The taller kissed the boy's shoulder " it's Chanyeol, not alpha." 

Chanyeol's dick twitched as the boy moaned out "Al...Chan..Chanyeol..." in a dragged voice. He brought his wet fingers to his mouth tasting the heavenly liquid again. The taller pushed the smaller's body on the couch, the boy's knees pressed hard on the soft material as his ass was in the air, slick oozed out wetting his thighs finally dripping on the blue cover. Chanyeol couldn't wait anymore, he entered the boy in a swift pace from the back, his chest flushed on the back of the smaller. His eyes closed in pleasure, he can't help but moan as his member was inside the tight heat of the smaller. The wet delicious slick made the sliding in and out smooth, the boy's pleasured moans turning him on completely. His animal instincts took over as he fucked the boy. 

The boy squeezed the taller's hard length in pleasure begging for more "har..harder...". Chanyeol increased his pace, thursting in the tight heat. The boy pushed back his ass to match the moves of the teacher's hips trying to get more pleasure. Chanyeol tightened his grip on the smaller's hips as he felt himself growing bigger stretching the hole of the pretty boy. The rim of the boy's hole turned redder as he continued to fuck the boy senseless. "You are gorgeous babe, your ass feels so good" the teacher praised. The boy moaned hard feeling the stretch in his ass, the alpha's dick was so deliciously filling him up.

 

It was getting difficult to move with each thurst as the taller's length grew bigger inside the tight place, the knot getting caught in the rim, the pressure was sucking out his soul. He groaned louder lost in the ecstasy. The boy's eyes turned watery as it turned painful, as if the length was breaking him apart. He cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain clenching his hole "So... so big.. hurts.. ah... ahhh.. big.." Chanyeol's senses came back hearing the cries and he tried to pull out. "No.. no.. don't pull out..more.." the boy muttered in a raspy voice. 

Chanyeol changed their position in missionary style without pulling out, slowly thursting in the engulfing hotness. He tried his best to distract the boy from the pain by wiping the tears. After a few thrusts he couldn't move any more as he felt the head of his member getting locked in the omega's birth canal. The boy whimpered as Chanyeol kissed him hard, devouring the lips. The pressure and warmth of the insides of the boy was sucking the cum out of the taller. Chanyeol shuddered in the pleasure, his face found the other's sensitive sweaty neck. The flowery sweet scent messed up his mind, he could feel the pulse of the omega. The boy cried out and trembled violently, eyes flashing purple and green, his nails turned long and dug deep on the back of the alpha as Chanyeol's sharp teeth broke his white skin. The smaller came hard for the second time on his stomach and Chanyeol's bare torso, his cock went limp. 

The teacher lapped the bite mark on the smaller's skin to soothe the pain feeling a little guilty. Finally the boy was breathing normally after few moments. Chanyeol changed themselves in a sitting position with his back resting against the couch and the smaller stuck beautifully on his cock. The boy bit his own lips and lolled his head back as the taller's length went more deeper inside him in the new position. Chanyeol kissed away the tears of of the smaller, distracted the boy by rubbing the sensitivity puffy red nipples.

 

The boy pushed the shaking taller alpha's face on his heaving chest as he felt another wave of cum pumped inside his ass, filling up his womb. Chanyeol can only tighten his embrace enjoying the smell of the smaller as pleasure ran through his body. He looked at the tired and watery eyes of the smaller who looked completely wrecked, his wolf danced in joy. Chanyeol's eyes moved to the mating mark on the white neck, it was unbelievable that they were mates, the beautiful omega with heterochromatic eyes was his omega, his only. The omega clenched his ass again squeezing the cum deliciously as if he wasn't full enough and needed more. Chanyeol's senses came to reality, they were stuck together tightly with his knot stopping the cum from leaking out. 

The alpha licked his omega's sweaty chest, his tongue poking and playing with the nubs. He gently sucked on the sensitive nub causing the boy to whimper, the sound encouraging him to do more. But there were lot's of questions that needed answers. The taller asked "So, what's your name boy?" The boy fiddled with his slender fingers and stuttered "B.. Baek.. Baekhyun. I am Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol nodded his head as he pinched a nub causing the boy to wince, "Don't be so shy, Baek, we are locked together at this moment, which class are you from?" 

Chanyeol looked up at the boy as there was only the sounds of their breathing, Baekhyun was blushing heavily, cheeks turning beet red. The omega glanced and answered " I.. I am not a school student, I am an adult, I go to college. " The teacher smiled and pushed the smaller's hairs back behind the ear "Okay, then how did you end up here in this situation?" Baekhyun bit his lips "I came to meet my brother, suddenly I was feeling hot and dizzy and there were some alphas trying to grope me. So I hid in this lab and somebody locked me inside." Chanyeol frowned getting a little angry over those alphas "Why didn't you hid when I approached you?"

 

The boy blushed again " Be... because I can tell from your cinnamon scent that you are the one, that you are my alpha." Their eyes met and the alpha pecked the cherry lips " I also knew that you were mine, my destined omega with the first whiff of your smell. It's delicious." Baekhyun blushed and nodded his as yes when Chanyeol asked him if it was his first heat, he also mentioned it was also his first time doing something naughty. 

Baekhyun winced with Chanyeol's slight movement making the taller worried " Are you hurting Baek? It will be over soon." The alpha rubbed the petite's back in a soothing motion. "It's nothing, just a little pain, I am just tired and sleepy." Chanyeol brought the other's head on his shoulder, kissing the cute button nose he asked the omega to sleep. The boy's eyes closed as the alpha carded his digits through the omega's raven locks and in a few moments he was heavily asleep because of the exhaustion. 

Chanyeol carefully pulled out when his knot went down, his penis returning to the normal size and laid the sleeping omega on the couch. He looked for clothes but almost all of them were ruined. He found his pants and half torn vest and wore them. He cleaned up the table with the ruined clothes. He searched around the room for some more time and finally found a lab coat. He put his mobile in his pocket, picked up the smaller's bag from under the table and wrapped the petite boy in the lab coat. It was dark outside making his task of carrying his omega to the car easier. He opened the door and helped the boy inside. Locking the lab again he returned to the car, he smiled at the sight of the sleeping omega as he took his place in the driver's seat. 

He started the car and the vehicle moved in the direction of his house as he planned in his head how to face and explain the happenings to Byun Baekbom, the English teacher who was also an Alpha. And there was the couch that he almost destroyed, Mr. Kim was going to kill him for that. But for now he was happy and contend, he just wanted to go home and cuddle with his cute omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.


End file.
